You're just a mutt, and i'm just in love
by gingergirl133
Summary: A girl named Burukku hates Kibas guts, I mean it's clan tradition to hate the Inuzukas, but what happens when she slowly develops feeling for him... What will the clan say? What would Kiba say?
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Name: Burukku Kusaikami

age: starts off at 13 (like kiba)

rank: genin

hair colour: brown

eye colour: yellow/orange

story: Burukku lives with her parents friends (who are part of the same clan) becuase burukkus parents died in a forest fire when she was 4. She is best friends with naruto because they both had no parents and they were like siblings.

 _Story Start!_

~Burukkus POV~

I fell back from a hit to the face from kiba. We've been sparring for hours. This is the 10th time we've sparred... and i lost. I was so exhausted, i just wanted to sleep. You see, i wasted almost on my chakra on spar 5, so i was using taijutsu for the past 5 rounds..

"Come on Burukku, lets go again. Unless you're too tired... give me a real challenge this time"

i growled lowly... kiba. I hate him sooo much! i wish i could just rip his head off! hes so annoying thinking hes all that! I was not going to let him win! with new found energy vharged from Hate, i stumbled to my feet and pulled out a kunai and got in a fighting stance. I charged at him, hoping to land a hit. he dodged but not without me slightly cutting his arm. i quickly spun around and charged at him again, this time he was expecting it and just over me and kicked me in the back, sending me flying to the other side of training grounds. I quickly jumped up and faced him. my burst of energey was depleting fast, and i just wanted to sleep.

Kiba pointed at me and shouted "Akimaru, GO!"

Akimaru tackled me to the ground. I just layed there staring at the sky. I was too tired to continue to fight. I wonder what its like to be a cloud... just floating around without a care in the world, watching all the little people...

"Burukku!"

i shot up and looked at kurenai, she just gave me a disapointed look and turned to look at the rest of the team.

"You all did very well today, kiba especially! Burukku you need to practice your chakra control"

i nodded my head and looked down. Kurenai-Sensei was mad at me. I got up and saw that everyone had left, well almost everyone. kiba was still here... unfortunatly and he was looking at me.

"what do you ant mutt?"

"well, i was going to say you did good today, but you know what? 'pet'? go to hell"

okay well let me explain something. My clan and the inuzuka clan have a rivalry. They think of us as 'pets' and we think of them as 'mutts'. I walked home and went straight to my room.

~Next Day~

I got up and showered, got dressed in my blue tank top, black shorts, and wrapped my arms in wrappings. then i tied my headband to my arm. i strapped my kunai pouch to my leg, and grabbed a piece of toast in my mouth and ran out the door. *sniff sniff* i smell mutt... i looked to my left and sure enough, walking out of the inuzuka compound, was kiba. trailing behind him was Akimaru. stupid mutt... thinking he's so high and mighty. i quickened my pace and got to the training grounds. 2 minutes later kiba arrived.

"alright, now that we are all here, i have an announcement... we are going on our first c-ranked mission."

C-ranked? nows my time to show my skills. last night i practiced my chakra control all night.

"Team 7 was originally assigned this mission, but one of theyre team members are sick. meet me at the village gates in 10 minutes. we should be gone abouyt a week."

A week with kiba... this should be interesting...

I know it sounds really boring so far but i wrote this a long time ago on wattpad and i was thinking about redoing it but probably when i finish it. The later chapters get better because my writing improved XD, bye dear readers and live long!/p


	2. Chapter 2: Ria and land of waves

I was walking in the forest with my team escorting a bridge builder named tazuna, real dick head if you Ask me...

~ **Flashback** ~

I went to the village gates with my bag packed and saw my team there and my sensei.

" so who are we supposed to be escorting anyways?" Shino asked.

"Well you'll see in a minute..." Kurenai sensei replies.

At that moment some drunken old man walks up to us and looks over each of us.

" so you're the team that's supposed to be protecting me? Some freak with bugs covering him, a boy with a stupid mutt, and a little girl who probably still plays with dolls."

Shino simply stood there brushing off the comment but kiba was raging.

"Who are you calling a mutt?!"

"Certainly not the dog... He meant you" I replied cheekily. I mean sure I was pissed with the comment he gave me but he insulted kiba... So he's good in my books...

"So you are Tazuna the bridge builder" Kurenai sensei asked, more like stated.

"Yes, and you will protect me with your lives!"

Kiba huffed and followed the rest of our team out the village gates.

~ **End Flashback** ~

So now we are walking... And it's very boring- WHAT? Oh you have got to be kidding me...

I looked down and saw that I had walked in a puddle... Crap. Wait, a puddle... But it hasn't rained in days... It should be gone by now... Oh shit

"KURENAI-SENSEI"

As soon as the words escaped my mouth 2 ninja came out of the puddle and wasted no time on attacking us.

Shino and kiba jumped back to protect tazuna, but I stayed up front to attack. Kurenai was kicked back into a tree by a 3rd ninja that was hiding.

I ran forward to attack one of the ninja. I performed a couple of hand signs

"Fire Style: Fire Lotus Jutsu!"

Just then fire shaped as a flower came out of the ground and swallowed the ninja. He was taken cared of so i turned the the other 2 ninja. Just then Kurenai came out and knocked out the 2 ninja.

"Kiba and shino good job, and burukku! great job! You protected your team mates and tazuna! You took control of the situation when you realized the team leader was gone!"

I smiled to myself and turned to walk back to my teammates. Kiba looked at me.

"Good job, not bad for a 'pet'."

I balled your hands into fists. Kiba just wouldn't shut up! Especially when I saved the team.

"Let's move on now"

I followed kurenais orders and continued.

~ **time skip** ~

Kurenai talked to tazuna and he put us on a guilt trip, now we are here at the land of waves, we just got off the boat actually.

"Well tazuna your almost home" kiba commented

Just then a snow rabbit jumped out if the woods. Awe cute :3!

Kurenai sensei froze "EVERYBODY DOWN!"

Kurenai pulled tazuna down and shino dropped and kiba pushed me down and landed on top of my back. Just then a sword flew over our heads and a tall muscular man with cow leg Warmers landed on it.

"Hand over the old man and no one gets hurt"

"No way we have a mission and we won't back down!" I shouted to the man.

"Shhh Burukku are you trying to get yourself killed!?" Kiba clamped his hand over my mouth.

"You know Hun, you should listen to your boyfriend more" the man said

I got an irk mark on your head.

"Zabuza, leave" Kurenai spoke sternly to the man

In an instant he jumped towards Kurenai, both of them throwing punches and kicks.

Shino instantly took over and shouted "MANJI FORMATION!"

We all got in position, unfortunately Kurenai wasn't as strong as zabuza and easily got caught in his water prison.

"You see you're all useless brats who can't even save their sensei, you call yourselves ninja, but you can't even save those who are closest to you!"

Zabuza was going too far and I wasn't having it. I ran at him with kunai in hand. He sent a water clone at me and I cut it down! but little did i know there was another one behind me! I turned around and got struck down. He put his foot on my stomach, and pushed down... Hard!

I looked over to my teammates and they were both looking At me with horror, but kiba also had rage in his eyes. I looked back to zabuza to see him raise his sword and then he swung down. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain... But it never came. I looked up to see kiba, the only thing blocking the sword from coming crashing down on my head. He was holding it off with a kunai.

"You will not hurt my teammates!" Kiba shouted.

He kicked zabuza clone in the stomach and sent the clone flying through some trees. He turned around to me and held out his hand. When I grabbed it he pulled me up into a hug

"Stupid pet! Don't ever do that again! I almost lost you"

Strangely enough I didn't mind kibas embrace. It was warm and welcoming and safe. I wanted to stay there forever. But it didn't last too long for zabuza ruined the silence

"Well well, that boy is stronger than I expected..."

Another clone ran us both, and we weren't prepared...

Just then a girl about our age jumped down in front of us. The clone stopped. The girl looked up

"Zabuza, I have been looking for you for a long time... What are you doing picking on a couple of kids? Looks like you've gotten more pathetic..."

The girl had red hair In a pony tail, and blue eyes.

"Hmmph hello Ria, I see you still haven't given up on trying to assassinate me"

Zabuza said with a small chuckle

Ria smirked and turned to us

"Hi! I'm Ria kurōkami, part of the great land of snow assassin squad! Best one there is! Hope he didn't rough you up too much!"

She said with a big grin. We shook our head still in shock. She winked at us and turned to zabuza with a sadistic smile. she ran at him with a katana charged with electricity. They shared a few blows except he barely landed any on her, while she was doing the job on him. After a few minutes of this she jumped in the air and performed a hand sign

"ICE STYLE: CRYSTAL BARRAGE!"

Just then thousands of ice crystals shot at him covering him like senbon, then slowly he started to freeze and frost covered him. She landed on the ground and picked up the body of frozen zabuza.

"Well thanks everyone for being such a great audience, but I gotta go! Y'know, bring this back to dispose of"

She winked at us and snow blew around her and she disappeared. Kiba still had his arms around you in a protective hold when you looked up at him.

"Uh, you can let me go now.."

yeah yeah it sucks i know haha it gets better i swaer... in like 8 chapters... oops


	3. Chapter 3: fluffyness just a bit

I was walking in the forest with my team escorting a bridge builder named tazuna, real dick head if you Ask me...

~ **Flashback** ~

I went to the village gates with my bag packed and saw my team there and my sensei.

" so who are we supposed to be escorting anyways?" Shino asked.

"Well you'll see in a minute..." Kurenai sensei replies.

At that moment some drunken old man walks up to us and looks over each of us.

" so you're the team that's supposed to be protecting me? Some freak with bugs covering him, a boy with a stupid mutt, and a little girl who probably still plays with dolls."

Shino simply stood there brushing off the comment but kiba was raging.

"Who are you calling a mutt?!"

"Certainly not the dog... He meant you" I replied cheekily. I mean sure I was pissed with the comment he gave me but he insulted kiba... So he's good in my books...

"So you are Tazuna the bridge builder" Kurenai sensei asked, more like stated.

"Yes, and you will protect me with your lives!"

Kiba huffed and followed the rest of our team out the village gates.

~ **End Flashback** ~

So now we are walking... And it's very boring- WHAT? Oh you have got to be kidding me...

I looked down and saw that I had walked in a puddle... Crap. Wait, a puddle... But it hasn't rained in days... It should be gone by now... Oh shit

"KURENAI-SENSEI"

As soon as the words escaped my mouth 2 ninja came out of the puddle and wasted no time on attacking us.

Shino and kiba jumped back to protect tazuna, but I stayed up front to attack. Kurenai was kicked back into a tree by a 3rd ninja that was hiding.

I ran forward to attack one of the ninja. I performed a couple of hand signs

"Fire Style: Fire Lotus Jutsu!"

Just then fire shaped as a flower came out of the ground and swallowed the ninja. He was taken cared of so i turned the the other 2 ninja. Just then Kurenai came out and knocked out the 2 ninja.

"Kiba and shino good job, and burukku! great job! You protected your team mates and tazuna! You took control of the situation when you realized the team leader was gone!"

I smiled to myself and turned to walk back to my teammates. Kiba looked at me.

"Good job, not bad for a 'pet'."

I balled your hands into fists. Kiba just wouldn't shut up! Especially when I saved the team.

"Let's move on now"

I followed kurenais orders and continued.

~ **time skip** ~

Kurenai talked to tazuna and he put us on a guilt trip, now we are here at the land of waves, we just got off the boat actually.

"Well tazuna your almost home" kiba commented

Just then a snow rabbit jumped out if the woods. Awe cute :3!

Kurenai sensei froze "EVERYBODY DOWN!"

Kurenai pulled tazuna down and shino dropped and kiba pushed me down and landed on top of my back. Just then a sword flew over our heads and a tall muscular man with cow leg Warmers landed on it.

"Hand over the old man and no one gets hurt"

"No way we have a mission and we won't back down!" I shouted to the man.

"Shhh Burukku are you trying to get yourself killed!?" Kiba clamped his hand over my mouth.

"You know Hun, you should listen to your boyfriend more" the man said

I got an irk mark on your head.

"Zabuza, leave" Kurenai spoke sternly to the man

In an instant he jumped towards Kurenai, both of them throwing punches and kicks.

Shino instantly took over and shouted "MANJI FORMATION!"

We all got in position, unfortunately Kurenai wasn't as strong as zabuza and easily got caught in his water prison.

"You see you're all useless brats who can't even save their sensei, you call yourselves ninja, but you can't even save those who are closest to you!"

Zabuza was going too far and I wasn't having it. I ran at him with kunai in hand. He sent a water clone at me and I cut it down! but little did i know there was another one behind me! I turned around and got struck down. He put his foot on my stomach, and pushed down... Hard!

I looked over to my teammates and they were both looking At me with horror, but kiba also had rage in his eyes. I looked back to zabuza to see him raise his sword and then he swung down. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain... But it never came. I looked up to see kiba, the only thing blocking the sword from coming crashing down on my head. He was holding it off with a kunai.

"You will not hurt my teammates!" Kiba shouted.

He kicked zabuza clone in the stomach and sent the clone flying through some trees. He turned around to me and held out his hand. When I grabbed it he pulled me up into a hug

"Stupid pet! Don't ever do that again! I almost lost you"

Strangely enough I didn't mind kibas embrace. It was warm and welcoming and safe. I wanted to stay there forever. But it didn't last too long for zabuza ruined the silence

"Well well, that boy is stronger than I expected..."

Another clone ran us both, and we weren't prepared...

Just then a girl about our age jumped down in front of us. The clone stopped. The girl looked up

"Zabuza, I have been looking for you for a long time... What are you doing picking on a couple of kids? Looks like you've gotten more pathetic..."

The girl had red hair In a pony tail, and blue eyes.

"Hmmph hello Ria, I see you still haven't given up on trying to assassinate me"

Zabuza said with a small chuckle

Ria smirked and turned to us

"Hi! I'm Ria kurōkami, part of the great land of snow assassin squad! Best one there is! Hope he didn't rough you up too much!"

She said with a big grin. We shook our head still in shock. She winked at us and turned to zabuza with a sadistic smile. she ran at him with a katana charged with electricity. They shared a few blows except he barely landed any on her, while she was doing the job on him. After a few minutes of this she jumped in the air and performed a hand sign

"ICE STYLE: CRYSTAL BARRAGE!"

Just then thousands of ice crystals shot at him covering him like senbon, then slowly he started to freeze and frost covered him. She landed on the ground and picked up the body of frozen zabuza.

"Well thanks everyone for being such a great audience, but I gotta go! Y'know, bring this back to dispose of"

She winked at us and snow blew around her and she disappeared. Kiba still had his arms around you in a protective hold when you looked up at him.

"Uh, you can let me go now.."

yeah yeah it sucks i know haha it gets better i swaer... in like 8 chapters... oops


	4. Chapter 4: Kusaikami and Kurokami?

Soooo early... I don't like getting up this early to build a damn bridge! It's currently 6:00 AM! AM! And you know what? I quit... Sigh. I got up and took a shower and changed into my outfit which consisted of a blue tank top, black shorts, my purple leaf headband around my arm, and my ninja pouch on my leg. After all of that I went downstairs to eat breakfast that that nice girl tsunami, tazunas daughter, put together. Kiba wasn't there and neither was shino... Huh. Just then Kurenai sat down across from me with coffee.

"Where are the boys?" I asked

"Off to the bridge already"

"WITHOUT ME? This early?!" I all but shouted

Kurenai sighed and rubbed her temples from my loud voice.

"Well they left at 4 and you just wouldn't wake up. I swear you shut down until you decide to wake up."

I smiled sheepishly at her. I'm a very heavy sleeper... But on the bright side... I have an internal alarm? Wait... Why was Kurenai here if the boys were at the bridge guarding tazuna from zabuza?! Actually, now that I mention it... Kurenai never drinks coffee... Only tea...

I pulled out a kunai and threw it at her all in 1 second. 'Kurenai' got pinned to wall by her dress. All of a sudden 'Kurenai' moulded into water and shaped into another shape, of a girl. The water formed into a person... THAT GIRL! From last time! That red haired bounty hunter. She smirked at me.

"Hmmph, smarter than I thought." She pulled the kunai out of her shirt and twirled it around and aimed it at me.

"I mean this act was fun and all, but I gotta kill you know. You know things to do places to go." She said calmly like she wasn't about to kill me.

I didn't know how to react... Scream and run? No. It's fight or flight... And tsunami and Inari must be in trouble

"Where is tsunami?"

"Oh the woman? Well, fight me and I'll tell you! I've been waiting for a good match, so how bout giving me one!"

Is this girl crazy? She wants to fight for fun in a situation like this?! I pulled out a kunai and charged at her. She sidestepped it and grabbed my shirt and swung me around into the wall.

"Come on you're making this too easy"

And got up off the ground and ran at her again. This time she used her kunai to deflect my attack and then roundhouse kicked me through the wall to outside. She stepped out through the hole and looked at me with a disappointed gleam in her eye.

"A fight is when both of us struggle... And you certainly aren't making me strain to use any powerful moves..." She said with a smirk

Okay she was getting on my nerves now. I stood up from the ground and performed hand signs.

"FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUSTU!" I shouted

I blew out a fire and it was very big... Bigger than when I practised.

Her eyes widened a bit and she performed some hand signs too

"Water style: water wall jutsu" she put her hands in front of her and a wall of water shot out up in front of her.

Her water distinguished my fire but I was far from done. As soon as her water wall went down I threw 5 shuriken at her and she jumped back a away from them. While she was distracted by those I did some more signs and jumped in the air

"Fire style: fiery fist jutsu!"

Just then a fist made out of fire shot out at her. She looked up in surprise and jumped to the side just in time to avoid it but it just skimmed her. She growled at me

"You little- AHH!" She then fell down in pain grabbing her side. what happened to her?! I mean yeah she's my enemy but she was kinda cool too! And deep down I guess I was hoping we could be friends! AHH why do I have to make friends with the enemy?

"Ria!" I called out and ran over to her

"Stay back!" She hissed at me and threw her hand up, which brought a small wall of water between the two of us. She dropped it when I didn't make a move.

"Why aren't you attacking? I'm the enemy, remember!" She snapped at me

Geez why was she being so mean now? Yeah yeah I get she was the enemy but a while ago she was being fun and playful? Sigh... I gotta help her though.

"Here let me help" I walked closer to her

She instantly took out a kunai and brought it up to my neck

"No, I don't need your help and never will. My mission is to eliminate you, not make friends" she said with venom dripping from her words.

I gulped. She could kill me right now. All of a sudden winced and closed her eyes.

"Nevermind, this isn't the end though" she said and turned into water and disapeared. Why did she leave? Oh crap! My team! Where is tsunami? And Inari? Inari then came out from the house holding tsunamis hand. Phew... They're all right

" I gotta go! My teams in trouble!" I said and tsunami smiled and nodded.

-later-

I was in the trees watching the fight. Ria was there. I guess zabuza told her. Zabuza and Kurenai were duking it out... And Ria was fighting not shino and kiba, and was winning.

"Ice style: ice prison jutsu!" Ria pointed her hand to kiba and shino. Shino jumped out of the way but the ice was to fast for kiba and it surrounded his feet and spiralled around his hands. She then took out a katana. A long, black katana, and it looked something fierce.

"This is my favourite katana, you know? Wanna know why?"

Kiba gulped

"W-why?" He choked out

"Hn" she smirked " I used this very sword to kill my whole clan"

I'm pretty sure it dropped like 10 degrees and the tension got so thick I swear, you could probably cut it with that very katana! Wait,what did she say her last name was? Kurōkami... And mines KusaiKāmi? There's got to be some sort of coincedence? Ice wolf and fire wolf? I remember the elders speaking of a branch family to the KusaiKāmi clan... And that they rebelled and went on their own. The reason they were branch was because they were ice and water... And we were lightening and fire... We were beleived to be stronger... So in every generation... There was 1 baby born with fire powers and 1 with ice powers... I couldn't think anymore because my thoughts were interupted by Ria running at kiba with her blade ready to cut kiba in half.

I didn't even think before I reacted. I just appeared in front of kiba with my arms spread wide to protect him. Why? I don't know... He's a mutt. Just a mutt. The pain of a thousand sharp needles shot through me and the blade pierced my skin. Warm trickling went down my shoulder. I looked down and saw that the blade had stabbed through my right shoulder. I then looked up at Ria and saw pure shock, guilt, terror, and sadness in her eyes. I heard her whisper something

"Sister... No... What have I done?" She then dropped the sword to the ground and fell to her knees.

I then heard someone shout my name

"BURUKKU!"

Sounded like kiba... Huh. That was the last thing before I blacked out

yup you don't to tell me how much it sucks because i already know XD anyways live long readers/p


	5. Christmas Special from 2013

-in this little extra burukku and kebab are 17, Ria is 19, and kakashi is 23-

the fire sparked to life. Kiba turned around from the fireplace to face me.

"Well, the powers out. I'll get the candles" kiba sighed.

Let me explain something. We are now in the snow village (courtesy of Ria who is now our friend) and we are on a ski trip. I would be skiing with my team and team 7 right now... But I broke my leg on the bunny hill... Don't judge. Anyways kiba offered to stay with me :3 so here we are... And the power went out because of the raging storm outside... Lucky us.

I just sat there with my foot on the coffee table. I hate the dark. What's taking him so long?

" kiba... Hurry up! It's really dark... Kiba?"

No response

" kiba? Kiba! This isn't funny!"

I got up and limped to the kitchen

"Kiba-AHHHHHHHHHH"

That little shit scared me! He jumped in front of me with a candle glowing in his face.

"What?" Kiba asked with one brow raised

" you scared me! Seriously mutt!" I growled

"Hey! I'm sorry if you're a little jumpy... Or are you scared of the dark?" He got a sly smile on his face. Oh no. He slowly walked closer to me. And I stepped back. He stepped forward, and I stepped back. Then he jumped at me, and I bolted. Well, as close as you can get with a cast on your leg... Up the stairs into a room. And locked the door.

"Come on out Burukku... You can't stay in there forever" I could hear the smirk in his voice. Hell no. I pressed my back to the door. Soon I heard footsteps walking away. Phew. Maybe he gave up? No. Kiba never gives up. All of a sudden the phone rang scaring the shit out of me. I slowly pulled out my cell phone. Ria? Why would she be calling... I answered

"*giggle* hey Burukku! *giggle* I was just wondering- kakashi! *giggle* cut it out!*giggle* anyways I was wondering if you and kiba are alright. The power went out here in the ski lodge, but they gave us each a room. *giggle* kakashi what are you doing *giggle*"

"I'm doing fine? What is kakashi doing to you?"

" that's great and * giggle* kakashi wait till I'm off the phone *giggle* oh he's just... Talking..."

" yeah... Sounds like a make out session or something..."

"*gasp* kakashi! *giggle* gotta go Burukku"

"Ya, have fun with kakashi tonight... Don't get pregnant..."

Yeah... I always knew kakashi and Ria had a thing for eachother. Then I heard a clicking noise... I looked down and saw the knob turning ever so slowly. Damn, he found the key. I ran to the closet and hid behind a rack of clothes. I heard the door open and held my breath. I closed my eyes. He won't find me, pfffft. Ah who am I kidding? This was the worst hiding spot ever! Well, under the bed might have been worse, but! *click* damn he's opening the closet! I don't want to get tickled to an early death! Damn ninja instincts kick in and once the closet door is open I jump on him. We fall to the floor In a tangle and he lets out a small 'oof'. The moon shined through the window and onto his face. Our faces were inches away. No, less. My breath hitched. Damn was he handsome. I felt me face heat up. A light dusting of pink tinted his cheeks. I quickly jumped up and smiled

" still didn't catch me!" I said and ran/limped out if the room. I went to go down the stair case but just a word of advice... If you have a broken leg, and there's no light, and you're running... You're gonna fall... Like me. I started tumbling down the stairs. And right when I think I'm gonna fall on my face I stop. I open my eyes and see kiba holding me.

"Caught ya" he smirked. A very sexy one at that. Wait! What am I thinking? He picked me up bridle style and carried me to the living room where the fireplace was.

"Now I suggest you get off that foot" he said with a small smile.

I nodded. I started shivering. When the hell did it get so cold? Oh, right. No power = no heat. I started shivering a bit. Guess all the adrenaline made me not notice how cold I was... Well then. Kiba noticed my shivering and set my down next to the fire. He sat back against the couch and pulled me into he arms so I was sitting between his legs. I swear I turned 50 shades of red. (A/n get it? 50 shades of grey XD)

"Kiba... What are you doing?

"Keeping you warm, what does it look like?"

"Oh"

I closed my eyes and leaned into his chest. His warmth radiating off him. I could feel his muscles and abs through his sweater but hey, I wasn't complaining. The light dusting of pink never left my face, and I'm sure he saw it. But I don't care. I felt... Safe... In his arms. I felt myself drifting off, then I felt a small pressure on my forehead. A kiss

"Goodnight, Burukku"

I turned my head around and planted a kiss on his lips. It was short, but sweet. And some what addicting. I didn't see his reaction because I just closed my eyes and fell asleep in his arms. In kiba inuzuka's arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~yeah this wasn't made this xmas more like 2 years ago... /p


	6. Chapter 5: you're my what!

I was floating in a sea of darkness. I was warm, not hot, but just comfortably warm. I could sense things around me, and hear voices. It was like I was awake... But not at all...  
"Kiba, visiting again today I see. You know your parents wouldn't approve of that, neither would hers."

"Sorry miss, but she's my teammate and it's my job to look out for her"

There was no more talking after that. I could sense kiba next to me. I felt a warm pressure on my hand. I could hear the beeping of my heart monitor.

"Come on Burukku, wake up."

My eyes suddenly felt less heavy. I forced them open and saw kiba with his eyes closed holding my hand. I tried to sit up but pain over took my shoulder, I let out a grunt of pain and used my other hand that wasn't being held by kiba to grab my pained shoulder. Kiba opened his eyes and looked at me.

"You're awake!"

"OFCOURSE I'm awake mutt, now help me get out of this bed so I can change into more comfortable clothes and get out of here"

I never did like hospitals. Kiba nodded still a bit unsure if I should even be moving around right now and helped me sit up.

"You know, maybe you should just rest a little bit more..."

"nonsense. I have stuff to do and the is no reason for me to be taking up a hospital bed when someone else can use it." I reasoned

He sighed and helped me stand. After he was sure I was steady he handed me my clothes and turned for the door. He stopped and turned back to me.

"Hey, I never got to thank you for what you did at the mist... You saved my life." He thanked.

Huh, you almost forgot about that

"Sure! What are teammates for?" I smiled brightly at him

"Yeah... Teammates..." I heard him mutter under his breath

"Speaking of which, kiba? Where is that girl? You know, Ria?"

"The one that stabbed you...?" He asked unsurely

I sweat dropped "yeah that one"

"She's being interrogated by Ibiki, we brought her back because she never really fought after she stabbed you... Just sorta sat there. She was gonna stab herself but we stopped her and managed to capture her and bring her back. Now Ibiki is trying to get some information out of her of why she was so interested in you and why she attacked you and other stuff..."

My mouth dropped open. Ria came off as a stubborn person... That meant that she was not going to speak to Ibiki... Which meant she was most likely getting tortured. But if Ria was my sister... That's it! I need answers!

I shooed kiba out of the room and changed into my clothes and ran out the door

"Kiba! Take me to them!" I said frantically to kiba

"Wha-huh?! Why would you want to see Ria? That is who we are talking about right?"

I nodded my head

"I'll explain everything later k?"

He nodded and ran with you to the prison held underneath the hokage's building. He knocked on the door to the building and kakashi answered the door.

"Kakashi! Where is the hokage?" I all but shouted into poor kakashis ear.

"Downstairs dealing with a prisoner, why?" He replied in that lazy tone of his.

"Do you know who the prisoner is?" I asked

"I haven't the slightest clue... Should I know?" He asked slightly interested now

I huffed "Ibikis interrogating and torturing a 14 year old girl down there!" I yelled

Now kakashi was shocked. " what?"

" we brought a girl back from our mission and she was our enemy but she was actually pretty nice but she accidentally stabbed me but she didn't mean too and then we brought her back to the village and Ibiki is interrogating her because she's really stubborn so it's most likely torture and she's only 14 and was raised by a criminal and can't help her mean ways and she wants to be nice but now she's probably getting beaten to death and she might be my long lost sister!" I said all in one breath.

Kakashi was staring at me with wide eyes and kiba was looking at me funny.

"Sister?" Kiba asked the same time kakashi said "tortured?"

"YEAH! That's why we need to get down there!" I said almost like I was saying 'duh'

The 3 of us walked into the building and down the stairs to the prisoner area and all the way to the interrogation room. You could hear screams from down the hall comeing from that room. We quicker our pace and kakashi burst the door open.

"Lord hokage!" He exclaimed. Ibiki looked at us with shock and that's when we saw what was going on. Ria was chained to the walls by her wrists and ankles and she had blood all over her. In Ibikis hand, was a whip with 4 metal spikes on the end. On the table next to him... Weapons and tools covered in blood.

Kakashi snapped out of his shock and yelled at Ibiki with a stern voice

" who ordered this interrogation!?"

"The hokage" Ibiki replied in shock

"Where is he?" Kakashi asked his voice still very scary and dominating

"N-not here kakashi" Ibiki said with a bit of fear laced in his voice

" and tell me, did the hokage order for the interrogation to turn to torture when there were no results? Or did you not have that permission?" Kakashi demanded

" he... He... Uh" Ibiki stuttered

" so then who gave you authority to beat this young women until she is near dead?" Kakashis words were dripping with venom. Ibiki didn't even bother answering since he knew he made a mistake.

"Leave" kakashi ordered, his voice full of dominance, hatred, and authority

I looked up at kakashi - sensei in disbelief... Maybe he is more badass then I give him credit for. And less lazy. Kakashi walked up to the ria and went to remove her chains but when his hand reached out to her she flinched and whispered in an almost inaudible voice

"Please... Don't hit me... I swear I was telling the truth" her voice was weak and cracked a couple of times. You could she was crying when she spoke these words. I hate him... I hate Ibiki.

"I'm not going to hurt you. None of us are." Kakashi spoke, his voice much softer than before. I walked up to her.

"Ria? It's me... Burukku" she raised her head to look at me. Her chains were undone and she dropped into my arms.

"B-Burukku? I thought... I thought you were dead?" She stared at me with joy, relief and sadness.

We needed to talk... But first things first. We need to get her cleaned up and replenished

~Later~

After the hokage sent Ria to the hospital to have her sounds looked after and cleaned up, she met me in the hokage's office, being escorted by kakashi, who in fact they seem to be getting along well... Too well...hmmmmmmm... Do I sense love in the air?

"Lord hokage" kakashi said and bowed. Ria did the same.

"Ria Kurōkami, I am terribly sorry for what happened earlier." The hokage said

"It's okay, I guess it was karma for accidentally stabbing burukku hehe" she said nervously while scratching the back of her head. I laughed a little. anyways back to the serious stuff.

"Ria, you mentioned something about me being your sister?"I questioned.

She looked at me with wide eyes then she quickly recovered and gave a little cough and responded. "Oh yes, about that. You see as you know there is a branch family to the KusaiKāmi clan, called the kurōkami. In every family there is a water and ice chakra that runs in the bloodline and every so often there is a child who gets that chakra type instead of fire and lightening. Those children are sent to the branch family to be taken care of by their aunts and uncles. I was born and I was a water and ice user, but mom and dad decided to keep me until they have another child... You know... To fill the void. When they had you 2 years later, they found out you were a fire and lightening user and found no use for me anymore. So they sent me to be taken care of by my aunt... I mean... Our aunt."

"But there is no ice chakra..." Kakashi thought to himself

"Yes well, when you have wind and water chakra sometimes rarely, put of mutation, they converge and create an ice chakra. This happened many years back before our time in the KusaiKāmi clan. But that story is for another time." Ria told us.

I was silent still thinking. "But you said you killed your clan..." I finally spoke up

Ria looked slightly uncomfortable "yeah well. The kurōkami clan was jealous of you guys and were sick and tired of being the branch family. You see, every kurōkami is assigned a KusaiKāmi to take care of and be the guardian of. I'm you're guardian. On October 26th 1998, I vowed to forever protect you, putting your life before mine. And a few years ago, my clan despised your clan, and decided to kill the KusaiKāmis to become the head family, but like I said, I vowed to protect you. So I did what elder KusaiKāmi ordered me to do... Massacre the kurōkami clan..."

"Yes, I remember. The massacre of the kurōkami clan was ordered to be kept a secret." Hokage said more to himself than to anyone.

I started to tear up. "So... You're my sister?"

She nodded.

I ran to her and glomped her. She stared crying too.

"We can finally be together now lil sis" she said with joy

Kakashi and the hokage just smiled softly at the scene before them. The reunion of the young KusaiKāmi heir, and kurōkami prodigy. But that being said... It's not like Burukku knows she's the heir...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

liaeghaliergglweatryeryurtuw


	7. Chapter 6: Da exaaammmm

It's been about a week since the whole Ria stuff and she is now living with kakashi under his supervision and it's proven... She's my sister. My clan isn't so happy about her return so the elders didn't let her stay with us on KusaiKāmi clan grounds. But the point is I have a sister! A kickass one at that. Tomorrow she is going to be tested to see what rank she's gonna be, but with her skill at the age of 14 I wouldn't be surprised if she made jounin or anbu. If you're curious as to what I'm doing now... I'm on my way to the training grounds where we always train. Kurenai has something she wants to tell us.

When I finally got there kiba was already there along with shino but Kurenai was nowhere to be found. Weird... Normally kiba is the one late. Oh well, mutt was bound to be on time for something...

"Hello my little grasshoppers!" Kurenai said when she hopped down from a tree with papers in her hands.

"Kurenai-sensei? Since when did you call us that?" I asked. Honestly... She was acting a little too happy today.

"And what are those papers for?" Shino added

Kurenai looked at the papers then back at us

"Oh these? Well they're for you!" She handed us each a sheet

I read the title... Chuunin exam registration. Oh? I read the rest. Dear young shinobi, you have been recommended for participation in the chuunin exams... Who recommended me? Kurenai probably. But... THE chuunin exams... The exam where you have the chance of becoming a chuunin... YES! I was pumped! I quickly filled out my sheet and looked up to Kurenai silently asking her what to do now.

"You will bring these tomorrow to the chuunin examination room 301 at 10:00am sharp, in the stadium. Pack your bags tonight with weapons you'll need and give them to me. I will hand them to you when you need them. Understood?" Kurenai asked

We all nodded our heads, tho I doubt kiba understood any of it. Nor was he paying attention...

Afterwards everyone started leaving after Kurenai told us we had no training today. Kiba walked towards me

"Hey, since today is technically a day off... Wanna hang out?" Kiba scratched the back of his head. He had a slight blush on his cheeks. Honestly... He looked really cute it was almost like I couldn't say no.

"Uh... Sure!" I blushed a little. Damn... Not supposed to blush. I shook my head and cleared my thoughts of him being cute, and fopaught my blush off my cheeks

"Yeah what do you want to do?" I asked after I controlled myself

"Wanna grab something to eat actually? I skipped breakfast." He suggested

Just when I was about to say I wasn't all that hungry my stomach decided that now was a good time to impersonate a whale giving birth... Thanks...

A small blush of embarassment crossed my face.

"Mmmmm that ramen was good!" I exclaimed while patting my stomach with a small sigh.

"Hehe glad you like it, how about it walk you home?" Kiba offered

Hmmm I could say yes... And have my parents flip shit for hanging wound an inuzuka... Or I could say no... And be really sad and grow old and lonely with no friends and have a lot of cats. And everyone will know of me as the cat lady... I think we all know what imma do...

"Yeah sure!" I replied with a grin

Kiba smiled and grabbed my hand and led me away from the ramen stand.

"Hey kiba do you even know where I live to be leading me?" I asked thoroughly confused

Kiba gave me an incredulous look "well, it's not like just anyone knows where the KusaiKāmi compound is" I added

Kiba sighed "your compound is at the end of my street..." He said like he was talking to a 3 year old.

I huffed and puffed my cheeks. Whatever.

The whole walk home consisted of us telling stories and laughing... A lot. When I saw my compound coming up I got kinda sad. I didn't want kiba to leave so soon... You know what? Why not piss off my parents tonight? I mean, they can't tell me who my friends are... Especially when he's on my team. Decision made.

Kiba stopped outside the gates my compound " guess this is as far as I'm allowed"

I shook my head and grabbed his wrist and led him to my house down the pathway.

" Burukku, do you think this is a good idea? I mean, your clan members don't exactly like my clan-" I cut him off

"Nonsense, you are my friend and if my parents don't like you they'll just have to suck it up" I stated. Kiba seemed to brighten a bit at that

When we got to outside my door he scratched the back off his head giving a close eyed smile

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Burukku-chan" he gave me a wolffish grin

I got on my tip toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight kiba-kun!" I giggled and walked in to my house. Unbeknownst to me and kiba that my parents and a couple of other KusaiKāmis were watching through their window.

~next day~

We all met at the chuunin exam building. Eventually we all got to the room and saw narutos team. He was going off the head about not being scared or some shiz. The rest of the genin were here too.

Just then A sound ninja approached me.

"What's a pretty thing like you here taking an exam to be a chuunin?"

He flirted

I scoffed. Is he saying that I don't look strong? Well I'll show him!

"Excuse me but what are you trying to say?" I asked with my eyes narrowed

He grabbed my wrist and leaned into my face

"I'm saying you, me. Ditch here and go some place quiet" he said in an attempted sexy voice. Creep

I leaned away and growled "not interested" I pulled my hand free and put them against his chest and pushed away.

He chuckled and came back towards me

Then we kissed and we ran away to get married and then we had 8 kids, the end

(Jkjkjk, just couldn't resist. Anyways back to the story)

He chuckled and came back towards me

He was about to grab my arm but kiba sudden appeared in between us

"Didn't you hear? She's not interested. Which means back off buddy"

Kiba growled at the sound nin.

The guy just glared at kiba

"Heh, whatever." He looked at me "I'll see you later" he walked away

"If I ever see him again it would be too soon" I muttered under my breath still slightly disturbed by that guys attempt to make a move on me.

Kiba turned to me "hey you okay?" He asked concerned

"Yeah thanks for saving me from that creep" I laughed

He smiled. All of a sudden there was a poof and a guy with scars on his face appeared in the front of the class room. He's scary.

"No fighting!" His voice boomed. He started listing off rules and shiz

(Seriously guys, I really don't wanna right all of this out and I'm sure you don't wanna read all of it)

"Now come up and get a number" he said, voice void of emotion.

Great... Number 43... Right next to that sound creep... I took my seat, to my right was the sound nin and to my left was a sand ninja with blind hair in 4 pony tails.

"If you look around the classroom are proctors or look for if you're cheating. If you get caught 5 times you and your team are out."

I looked around the classroom at the proctors. ERMERGERD! Ria was a proctor! How cool! Anyways moving on. I looked down at my test and mentally freaked out. How does one answer these questions? Simple... You don't! How the mother ducking tinuto bars in blazing hell do you answer these questions? ARRGGGHH. Question 1. If you have 7 apples and Sally takes one... Calculate the mass of the sun in ML... Then measure the amount of your brain that exploded... Basically. Wait... 5 chances to cheat... Why not the first? Oh. I'm stupid. You're supposed to cheat. Hehe I knew cheating all of those tests in school helped for something! Time ta put my skills to use... Ma ultra secret powers!

I concentrated chakra in my body and unlocked my internal seal. I felt my wolf ears and tail pop out. Quickly I did a masking Jutsu and made my ears and tail invisible. Ya see, KusaiKāmi = fire wolf. My ears and tail are black with red and yellow and orange strands of fur on it... Making it look like my fur is on fire in certain light. Pretty cool huh! I then sniffed the air. The smell of lead pencils filled my nose. I then listened carefully and I could hear the different frequencies of everybody writing. I decided to focus on the one in front of me. Hmm, sounds like he's at the top of his paper... Just writing his name in... And now he's starting to write in the first answer... 8...2...6-no...9

I continued to listen to him fill in answers and I wrote what I heard the sound and frequency of the pencil on paper doing. After a while I opened my eyes and flipped my paper over signifying that I was done. I focused on my chakra and closed the seal again. I felt my ears and tail go away. I then deactivated the masking Jutsu. If things keep going this way the chunin exams will be way too easy!

I saw Ria looking at me with a smirk, her way of congratulating me for figuring it out and finishing the test. I flashed her a smile and looked around the room.

Shino used his bugs and Kiba used akimaru... Seems they figured it out too.

At that moment the buzzer went off meaning we were out of time. Everyone stopped writing and out there pencils down.

"Now for the tenth question... Before I ask you though I will give you the choice to not answer it and leave now, thus making you and your team fail the exam. If you choose to stay and get the question wrong then you can never take the chunin exams again," he bellowed. Uhhhhhhhh... Maybe I should back out...

I looked over at Kiba and Shino and neither looked like they were gonna budge so I decided to hang 'er tight till then.

After a few people left and Naruto gave his speech ibiki asked the last question.

"Now... You all pass"

What...what? WHAAAAAAA?

Everyone looked at me. Oops, I think I said that out loud.

"You all pass" he repeated. He then went on to explain why, but I zoned out

All of a sudden someone jumped in through the window.

"MY NAMES ANKO MITARASHI AND ILL BE YOUR NEXT PROCTOR!"

She shouted.

"Early as always" Ibiki said with amusement clear in his eyes

god as a writer i used to jump around a lot didn't I?


	8. Chapter 7: Chuunin Exams Part 1

I looked ahead at a big gate with a number on top... The forest of death... I think I'm gonna cry. I can litterly sense the deathyness of the place...

"Come on Burukku we gotta get the papers signed. Shinos getting the scroll"

Kiba said bringing me out of my trance.

"Oh... Right... Signing my death... Yeah" I replied with a a bit of a shaky voice

Kiba gave me a 'oh?' Look then turned to face me

"Hey, we're gonna be fine. You have me and shino with you, and you're not that bad yourself" kiba replied with a wolfish smirk

I sighed and said "you know what Kiba? you're right, you will be the one to die first" and I walked away leaving a stunned kiba with a question mark over his head.

Ok so I have a plan. If we get into trouble and we can't fight, we'll run. I'll trip kiba up and use him as an offering to the blood thirsty monsters, then shino will use that brain of his to find us a hiding spot... I push shino out of the hiding spot so if they come again they'll just see him... And he can be my 2nd offering...

I like that plan.

All of a sudden kiba was in front of my face.

"Hey! Snap out of it! ... Did I just hear you say you were gonna sacrifice me and shino?" Kiba asked incredulously... Must've said it out loud

"I know it's a good plan right?" I asked putting my hand on my chin as if I was thinking

"IN WHAT WAY IS THAT A GOOD PLAN?" Kiba asked in a shrill voice

"Yeah, it could use a couple of tweaks..." I admitted

"A couple? More like the whole thing" kiba grumbled to himself

I giggled. I thought it was a good plan...

Just then the gates opened signalling that it was time.

We all took off into the forest. Shino in the lead, me in the middle and kiba in the back. Akimaru was in kibas coat. We had a heaven scroll and we needed an earth scroll.

"Hey shino, where are we even going?" I asked after we slowed down

"We're gonna hide for now, then when there's not many teams left we are gonna target one of them" kiba answered

I glared at him

"I'm sorry mutt, but is your name shino?" I asked sarcastically

"Well 'pet', you asked a question and I answered it" he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world

Shino just ignored us.

Okay so maybe I was acting a little childish towards kiba who did nothing to me, but let me explain something to you... I've been having... Feelings. Towards him. And I don't exactly like what kind of feelings they are. So if I push him away and act mean to him.. Maybe I'll go back to hating him?

I huffed and turned my head away from kiba. He just smirked, claiming his victory.

"You guys should just be quiet. We don't want to draw unneeded attention" shino stated

I sighed in defeat while kiba just nodded. I sniffed the air. Something smells off... Like blood. And it's really close.

"Hey you smell that?" I asked kiba in a hushed voice, but loud enough for shino to hear, who was 2 feet away from us.

Kiba lifted his nose and sniffed. His face crinkled in disgust.

"Yeah, I smell it alright... It smells like..." He trailed off

"Like blood" I finished for him

We all nodded to each other and dispersed in to the trees around the clearing we were in. Just then a group of 3 people walked into the clearing. I looked at there headbands

'Sound ninja huh?' I thought to myself.

I put my hand on my kunai pouch, just to be ready. I activated my wolf eyes and looked at them trying to locate the scroll.

'An earth scroll.." I thought as I eyed the guys scroll in his belt. Just the one we needed.

I grew a devilish smirk. Of course, we can't just charge in there yet. I need to give them the signal. I saw kiba looking at me and I raised my to fingers and pointed them to the sky then towards the sound nin. Kiba nodded and turned to shino who was in another tree. He did the same signal. Great... Now all I need to do is watch shino for the next signal and-

"Hello there" a husky voice whispered in my ear. My eyes widened and I turned around quickly with my kunai up to block his sword.

"You're fast... But not fast enough!" He shouted the last part and punched me in the stomach sending me flying out of my spot into the clearing. I grunted and sat up.

"What a douche" I muttered under my breath. I got up and put my kunai away. Now for the fun to start...

I drew my hands together and started weaving hand signs faster than the human eye could see

"Fire style: great fireball jutsu!" I shouted and put my 2 fingers in front of my mouth and breathed out fire.

When the fire died down there was just a big patch of burnt grass.

'Not up, not left, not right, not behind...down' I thought and jumped into the air right when a hand came out of the ground and grabbed at me.

'Missed' I smirked and put chakra in my foot and and made myself land hard on the ground. The ground cracked and one of the sound nin jumped out of the ground, but they weren't fast enough because shinos bugs attacked him.

That's one covered... Where are the other two?

I sniffed the air and smelled heavy perfume... So that ones the girl... She shouldn't be to hard to track. I turned my head to the direction of where I smelled her from and flash stepped behind her.

"Game over" I whispered In her ear as I formed a ball of chakra in my hand and pushed it into her.

She dropped down to the ground without even a scream. I made sure her death was painless though. I'm not that cruel. I looked into the clearing and saw kiba and shino finishing up with their guys too.

Kiba gave me a wolfish grin and held the scroll up "hehe, look what we got"

"Kiba don't go flashing that around! Other people might be looking for that!" I whisper yelled and snatched the scroll from his hand and slipped it in my kunai pouch.

"We ready to go?" Shino asked staring straight ahead

Me and kiba nodded and we jumped into the tree line and started running towards the tower that was poking out of the tree line miles away.

This chuunin exam wasn't going to be so hard...

I looked over at kiba and saw him running next to me, the wind blowing his hair back.

I hope he'll be okay... I'll make sure of it


	9. Chapter 8: Chuunin Exams part 2

So we have the scroll we needed... Wooooo

We were jumping through the trees at an all too fast speed when all of a sudden a giant flipping snake fell in front of us... Seemingly dead...

Ew

Shino came to an instant halt, kiba skidded a bit and almost fell of the branch... But being me... Just because I can... Tripped, and fell right onto the snake... EEEEEWWWWWWW. It was all mushy

。・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・。

"Burukku!" I heard kiba call and felt to warm hands on my arms to pull me up.

"what the hell is that?!" kiba demanded in a shrill tone...a little too shrill for my ears...

"simply what it looks like kiba, a snake" shino responded while fixing his glasses.

" a giant ass snake!" I grumbled while shivering.

"where did it come from?" kiba asked, still in slight shock.

"well, this forest never ceases to amaze me with what inhabits this place, but yet it could be a summoning... but i highly doubt a genin could pull this off" I responded. shino nodded in agreement.

all of a sudden there was a weird lump that was moving in the snake. eeeeeew. thats nasty- wait... is that... a voice i hear? from inside the snake? sounds strangely like... naruto!

"hey somethings in that snake!" kiba shouted while pointing to the moving lump

"more like someone" shino corrected

"yeah, more like naruto!" I flipped out. my friend naruto was in a snake... im sure of it now since i just heard something that sounded suspiciously like 'Dattebayo'

the snake chose that moment to explode and snake guts when flying everywhere... along with naruto clones...

" well whadyya know... 'pet' was right" kiba stated almost in disbelief

"hey! i thought we dropped that, mutt!" is what i wanted to say but instead i just decided to help naruto get untangled from the snakes internal organs.

"Hey! Burukku! you gotta help us! this weird girl/guy ninja attacked my team and I got eaten by this snake and now sasuke and sakura are fighting that creep by themselves!"naruto shouted all in one breath

i looked to my teammates to see if they were okay with helping narutos team and they both looked at eachother before nodding

"although we are putting ourselves into unnecessary danger and we already have the scroll we need... it would not be morally correct if we left our comrades to fend for themselves in their time of need" shino stated while again... fixing his glasses... THAT DIDNT NEED TO BE FIXED

kiba nodded to naruto "lead the way!" and off we went

when we arrived things were looking pretty bad. sakura was freaking out...sasuke looked like he'd been to hell and back and that guy/girl naruto was talking about... needed a little more then psychological help...

"hey sasuke! did ya miss me?" naruto said with a grin and jumped in front of sasuke facing the snake person.

"oh, you brought more toys to play with? fun" the snake person said with a little laugh. what a weird sense of humor.

kiba jumped next to naruto, clearly pissed off by snake charmer.

i followed suite and got a better look at team 7. yeah, they needed our help.

naruto charged without a warning at snakey pedo and kiba was right behind him. theyre gonna get themselves killed! naruto got hit back into a tree and kiba was sent back towards us. panicking and worrying for my friend, i leapt forward to ungracefully catch him.

"tougher then he looks" i mumbled to myself

hmmmmm. actually, i think i have a plan...

I carefully placed kiba down next to sakura and asked her to look after him. i straightened up and stared straight into snake pedos eyes. with a burst of speed i was behind him, sending a kick to his head. He whipped around and caught my leg with one hand and pushed my back like it was nothing. so he's cocky too. i started running through hand signs while looking into sasukes eyes silently communicating.

with a deep breath i blew fire from my mouth at the same time sasuke did. both aiming at snake charmer. when the fire dissipated, he was still standing there, just slightly charred. the hell?

sasuke collapsed on his knees already spent of most of his chakra from fighting before. I on the other hand, was just getting started.

I pulled out 3 kunai and put one in each hand and held one between my teeth. i charged forward and aimed 2 slices for snake charmers body. he of course, dodged them easily. but what he didnt expect was that the kunai in my mouth... wasn't a kunai at all, but in fact. a transformation justsu done by naruto. i threw the kunai from my mouth towards him, but when he caught it, naruto appeared in a poof of smoke and slapped an explosive tag onto snake creepers forehead and jumped away before it could go off.

amidst the explosion, creeper snake guy emerged and looked slightly ticked off, and slightly... melted? his face was melting off of him?

underneath his skin was another layer of skin... it was sickly white and his eyes were glowing yellow. i dont know why but the sight was enough to turn my stomach while i held the bile down in my throat...there was no way this guy was human. what was he?

he fixed me and naruto with a glare.

"cute little trick, but its going to take more than that to kill me you annoying brats!" he snapped and jumped at me and naruto. fortunately, shino had his part of the plan completed and when he went to jump at us shinos kikaichu were already crawling up his legs and wrapping around his body, sucking away his chakra. if he wasn't impressed with the last trick he was even more unimpressed now. the bugs started dropping dead while the snake mans chakra started turning purple.

me and naruto took this chance to regroup with the others.

"what do we do now?" sakura asked with a tremor of fear in her voice

"the plan isn't over yet" i breathed out quietly, more so talking to myself.

just as the last bit of the kikaichu were falling off of him, ninja wire started to wrap around him, and was pulled tight. the holders of the ninja wire? kiba and sasuke. they had clones here to make it look like they never moved, while they set up behind snakey in the cover of the trees. i took that as my signal and performed a few hand signs. bird, tiger, monkey, dog, boar, ram, bird... the air filled with electricity as i raised my hand and directed for my chakra to gather around snake face.

as it enclosed around him I jolted my chakra and lightening sprung from it, electrocuting him. the boys let go of the ninja wire, as to not get fried themselves.

i dropped to my knees breathing hard. That new jutsu takes a lot out of a genin.

when i looked up i saw that snake charmer was shaking a bit but that didnt last long. he raised his head to look at me. if looks could kill... he was not happy...

before i could even blink he was in front of me with his fingers on his left hand glowing blue. He grabbed me by the neck and held me eye level with him. i stared into those yellow eyes and saw so much hate and killer intent. it terrified me.

He thrusted his hand into my stomach. a burning pain sprung from my stomach and spread throughout my chakra coils in my body. i lost all my breath and coughed up blood from that unnecessary hard punch.

he dropped me, satisfied from his work, and wiped off my blood from his face. i fell to the ground in a heap, writhing in pain. when i tried to call on my chakra to sooth the pain, it shot pain through my whole body and i screamed. it felt like i was on fire inside.

i was in too much pain to notice a pair of gentle but firm hands, grab me and not much long after that we were in the air. i was placed down again and i cracked my eyes open to see kiba with a very worried face. next to him was sakura with wide eyes, then sasuke looking very angry.

i could barely keep my eyes open, and it didnt help my vision that tears were streaming down my face mixing with sweat. i clenched my fists so hard it drew blood. I've never seen kiba so furious as he was glaring at snake teme. kiba gave my hand a squeeze and turned to face the snake guy. just when kiba was about to do fang over fang, sasuke do great fire ball jutsu, and naruto and kage bunshin, i closed my eyes. i tried to sense the battle and what was going on... naruto was using tailed beast chakra... and shino was behind snake guy. slowly, i started losing my senses... then... darkness.


	10. Chapter 9: Chuunin Exam part 3

When I woke up all I could feel was a burning sensation running through my chakra coils. I tried to get up but was simply pushed back down by warm hands. When I looked to see who it was after my eyes adjusted to the light, it was kiba.

"You need to rest Burukku, the doctor said so" kiba said in a soft voice

I looked at him and started blushing... Why am I blushing? Burukku KusaiKāmi does NOT blush! Hell to the no... So then why am I?

I closed my eyes and sunk back into the bed. Too hard to think about.  
How did I get here again?

...

Oh yeah... Snake pedo...

What did he do to me anyways?

Ignoring whatever conversations were going on around me between kiba and shino (I sensed shinos chakra) I pulled down the hospital sheets and lifted up my shirt. And no... I didn't flash anyone... I had wrappings.

On my stomach was a seal that was swirly... All I could use to describe it...

What? Don't judge! I don't study seals!

"That's the five pronged seal" a voice said drawing me out of my thoughts and startling me

I looked up to the source of the voice and saw my... Sister? Ria?

" what are you doing here?!" I asked with a little more force than necessary

Just then a dark cloud went over rias head as she started sulking

" I didn't mean it that way... Geez" I said in slight disbelief of my supposed bad ass sister being a wuss

She brightened up again as if nothing happened and pulled me into a quick hug

"Now... As I was saying, that seal on your stomach is the five pronged seal. It basically messed with your chakra and it probably feels like your chakra coils are on fire but I know how to fix that"

"How do you know this seal?" I asked with piqued interest

"I studied seals since I could walk" Ria replied with somewhat of a proud smile

Huh, well whadyya know?

"Sooooo... How ya gonna fix it?" I asked slightly interested on how this damned seal was gonna be removed from me. I refuse to be branded like cattle.

"Well... I can't fix it, but I know someone who can! Pervy-sage!" Ria said and clapped her hands together

Pervy who? Excuse me but I ain't gonna be touched by a Perv...ever

"Eh?" I started but quickly cut myself off suddenly remembering something...

"DID I MISS THE CHUUNIN EXAMS?!" I shouted and kiba jumped 10 feet in the air while shino gave a disgruntled look. Ria covered her ears and cringed

"Quiet down. You'll wake the other patients" shino droned

"Hey, she's probably worried, I mean... I would be too! Missing the chuunin exams is a real bummer!" Kiba responded

I glared at him "thanks kiba, makes me feel a lot better, ya know"

Ria looked at all of us then took off out of the room saying something about sealer arriving old fart etc.

Eh, oh well guess I'll find out later.

"So... The chuunin exams?" I asked while fiddling my thumbs. I hope I didn't fail or get disqualified...

"Well, we technically passed the forest of death. But they said it's up to you if you want to go on or not." Kiba said while playing with my hair. And of course, I started purring again... Fuck.

Shino looked like he really didn't Care... At all

I sensed it before it happened, as Ria burst into the room with an old man in tow.

"Please give a warm welcome to Pervy sage! Who happens to be passing through and is actually leaving in a few hours but I managed to convince him to stay!" Ria said, all in one breath

"Uh huh..." I said while my team and I started examining this so called 'Pervy sage'.

"So I hear you got the 5 pronged seal on you? That's quite the seal! Of course it takes a master like me to remove it! And of course in return for my good deeds, you will-" I cut him off before he could state his demands

"-will win the chuunin exams and dedicate my victory to you" I said finishing it off.

He stared thoughtfully at me "not exactly what I was thinking of, but it'll do" to be honest... I don't WANT to know what he was thinking of.

"Well this is going to hurt, please back away" he said gesturing to shino and kiba

He took out ink and a brush and started painting seals on my stomach over the 5 pronged seal. I squirmed around and giggled.

What? I'm ticklish!

After all was said and done he placed his hand on my stomach and pushed chakra into the seal.

When he said it would hurt... He wasn't lying!

My hand shot out while I cried in pain, and grabbed kibas wrist.

Obviously I grabbed a little too hard because there was a snap that resounded in the room.  
Finally when the pain passed, and the guy stopped sealing, I let go of kibas wrist and sat up.

Kiba held his wrist and grimaced

I looked at him with sad eyes  
"Sorry" I said and gently grabbed his wrist and kissed it.

"Kisses always make it feel better!" I added with a smile

Well... At least that's what mom always told me?!

Ria smiled knowingly while kiba blushed a bright red

Ria led kiba by his shoulders "come on, let's get that wrist checked out, and let Burukku sleep"

After everyone left my room my exhaustion finally caught up to me and slowly my vision blacked

~~~~~~~~~~Imalineandiliketodancewithmyfriends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I awoke I was in the arena in a seat next to Ria and my team, looking down at a fight

"What did I miss?" I managed to slur out in my fatigue

"Well when the matches were starting I took you out here for when they called your name, or when you woke up. Whichever came first. And anyways Kiba is down there fighting Naruto right now!"

I instantly bolted up right and my mind came back at full force. Kiba's fighting? I looked down at the arena and saw Kiba and Akemaru circling Naruto.

Oh god! I want naruto to win, but I also want kiba to win! But I also want my long time friend to win... But I also want my teammate to win! Uggghhh! Why couldn't they be facing off against someone else?!

I watched the whole match with anticipation, while biting my nails.

In the end, naruto won by kicking kiba about 20 times with his clones and then sending him straight into a wall. Ouch. but, it was a tough fight!

Kiba came up looking slightly pissed, but accepting of the fact that he lost.

I gave naruto a thumbs up from across the arena, and kiba a pat on the back.

The next couple of matches were boring... Until I saw my name come up on the screen

"Burukku KusaiKāmi vs Kabuto Yakushi"

Wait... What?

I'm sooooo sosososososo sorry for the long wait! but high school, cadets! and other shit. Just a lot. Also... NARUTOS ENDING SOON!  
I just can't handle it... Well, hope you liked this chapter. Next one is Burukku vs kabuto, and i decided to put her against kabuto to  
A) showcase her skills  
B) not stray off of canon to much and put her against someone who already has an opponent  
C) basically have a tense fight and hopefully fit it into the plot later


	11. Chapter 10: Chuunin Exams Showdown

Burukku Kusaikāmi vs Kabuto Yakushi"

I stared at the screen blankly... Kabuto? Who the hell is that?

I looked down to the arena and saw a sound nin with glasses and grayish hair jump in, but he looked to be about 17 (I said he looked 17, not "he was")

I slowly got up and headed down into the arena while getting pats on my back from my friends and team mates

With a deep breath I jumped down into the arena. This was it. I was fighting now... I was fighting a nerd... Goody

Of course though you never underestimate your opponent! Well, it was kinda hard not to with this guy! Did he even know how to fight? He doesn't have much muscle at all... Maybe Taijutsu isn't his forté? I don't sense much chakra off of him either...

Well, I'll just go at this with all I got, just to be safe. There's something not right with this guy

"are you both ready?" the proctor asked while coughing

I gave a curt nod while 'kabuto' smirked.

The proctor raised his hand and dropped it down in one smooth motion, signaling the start of the match.

I jumped away and started charging my Chakra up for an attack. Kabuto just stared at me with that same smirk. It was getting kinda creepy now... And annoying... Well I'd just have to wipe that smile of his face then won't I?

I put chakra in my hand and forearm and ran towards Kabuto with my fist ready and poised to hit. He jumped back as I punched the ground with my chakra charged fist and caused the ground to rupture and crack under the force.

He pulled out senbon and threw them at me with deadly accuracy.

I rolled out of the way and pulled out a kunai to deflect the rest. I swear I blinked and he was in front of me! I ducked under his arm that was alight with chakra and kicked my foot out to take his feet out from under him. Unfortunately for me... He jumped over my leg and before I could retract he landed on it with great force.

There was a resounding crack in the arena.

I bit my cheek to stop the scream from escaping my lips.

My hands flew through a series of seals and and then I blew fire. Kabuto jumped away ended up in the far corner of the arena. I threw down kunai around me in a circle and put a shock of electricity in them successfully making an electric barrier between me and kabuto

I used that distraction and quickly started working on my broken appendage. I ripped the bottom of my shirt and wrapped it around my knee to serve as a brace, and used my little knowledge on medic ninjutsu and slowly and painfully mended the bone. It was patch work. Nothing that would last, and something so fragile that if I so much as trip... It's gonna snap again.

I slowly got to my feet and tested out my leg/knee.

... MOTHERFUCKERTHATFUCKINGHURTS!

I bit back the scream that threatened to escape my lips again. So... Not much weight... What if I...

Ding ding ding! Burukku is a genius! if I enforce my leg with chakra... It will be able to take twice the weight... Meaning it will work like a normal leg! Of course it will take a lot of concentration and slowly drain my chakra. But if I end this fight quickly then I should be fine!

I slowly put even weight on both legs and smiled a very evil smile.

I absorbed the electricity flowing through the kunai knives and stepped through the barrier. Kabuto was in the same spot but when he saw me walking his smirk receded and turned into a scowl. Whereas my smile grew wider

I picked up the kunai that was still slightly crackling with my chakra and charged at kabuto.

We clashed kunai vs... Scalpel?

...WTF?!

This guy takes a damn surgeon kit into a battle? Dafuq?

I caught his punch with my other hand and squeezed his fist with a chakra infused hand, hearing the sweet yet sickening sound of the bones in his hand cracking under the force. he choked on his own breath and made a tiny yelp.

He retracted his arm and jumped away but I followed suite. He was not gonna get away that easily, also... I was running out of chakra from infusing generous amounts into my leg. Also, it couldn't be healthy

I charged my hand and arm with chakra and rammed it into kabutos chest, which he coughed up blood, onto me unfortunately.

He was fast recovering though, with a scalpel cutting into my neck but as soon as the cool metal made contact I had jumped back and thrown several kunai with paper bomb seals.

This should keep him on the run. I then reached into my kunai pouch and pulled out gravity seals. Ria made these for me and said to use them wisely, and so I shall

I used a replacement jutsu with a kunai I had thrown at him and ended behind him, where I placed the seal on his back l. He hit the ground like a bag of bricks. You see, the way gravity seals work is they add gravity onto you, and depending on your weight, and the strength and complexity of the seal, the stronger the force of gravity.

I jumped away from him to avoid anymore attacks he might do, but nothing happened, he just stayed on the ground, glaring up at me, but slowly the glare turned into a smirk.. wait what? what does he have planned?

Instead of screwing me over some how, he simply said "I forfeit". So... i won? no... Something didnt seem right? He was so much stronger than he was letting on, so how did he get beat by a gravity seal? a simple gravity seal? No... he threw the match... this whole thing was planned out. But why? what did he gain by assessing my strength if he isn't going to beat me? This doesn't add up. I'd have to talk to Ria or Kurenai about it later, as for right now, i have to return back to the stands and watch the other matches.

Who am i kidding? I have to get some medical attention for this broken leg! I went to go walk off, but it was then that i realized i expended a lot of chakra, and couldnt support my leg anymore, so instead of looking cool and walking away from the match like a champion... i fell on my ass... A proctor came down and removed the gravity seal from Kabuto, while a medic nin came and started treating my wound. I was then placed on a stretcher and carried off to hospital room. Shortly after having my leg put in a cast, and put on pain killers, i Went to sleep. I mean, bruh, that was a hard fight, and im tired... and drugged up.

-so i don't know if you can tell but my writing style is slowwwlllyyy changing, meaning im getting better at this


	12. Chapter 11: Chuunin Exams The Show

When i finally woke up after being high on pain killers, it was a good halfway through the battles and i had unfortunately missed Shinos. Thankfully a few of my friends still hadn't went yet. I was in the hospital room alone and no one was monitoring, but i was hooked up to a heart monitor and IV.

I pulled out the IV, took off the heart monitor and tried get out of bed... That plan actually kind of failed since i forget my body was a little weak from being in bed from chakra exhaustion for a few hours. Thankfully the medic nins healed my leg though! Now I'm on the floor of my hospital room being pathetic trying to get up. Help me, i've fallen and i can't get up. UGH whyyyyy? I grabbed onto the edge of my bed and pulled myself up except i also didn't take into consideration that since i had chakra drained that my arms were like jelly. So getting onto my bed again was a struggle. When i was finally up again and sitting on the bed the door of my hospital room slammed shut. My head shot up and i saw no one there. Maybe it was the wind? But the window is closed...

"I saw your fight with Kabuto"

my head snapped towards the sound of the voice and saw that guy/thing we faced during the forest of death!

"i must say, i was quite impressed. After you interfered with my plans during the survival examination i decided to keep an eye on you.I knew there was something different about you, but i couldn't quite place my finger on it... after watching your fight that i set up between you and Kabuto i knew exactly what it was"

I kept my eyes on him. Honestly if he wanted to kill me right now he could. I had no chakra, i was weak, and no one was around to help me. God i was screwed. I managed to find my voice and tried to keep it steady while i spoke.

"Who are you?"

His eyes flashed a little and he smirked "Of course, how rude of me. I am Orochimaru, a genius if i do say so myself. Perhaps you've heard of me better as one of the legendary Sannin."

Holy shit. A legendary Sannin is going to kill me. A legendary Sannin is standing at the edge of my bed probably going to end my life before i can even blink.

"As i was saying, I saw something different in you and now i know what it is. You're a Kusaikami. An ancient clan renowned for their powerful bloodline and taijutsu. Of course their ninjutsu isn't far off in skill. I've always been looking for a Kusaikami and a kurokami. Of course Kurokamis are harder to find since they are a mutation but kusaikamis are careful about sharing their secrets so its been hard to get my hands on one, But you just fell right into my hands."

This guy... What is his aim? What does he mean looking for one? How does he know so much about my clan...

"Tell me... did you activate your kekkai genkai yet?"

shit. he's talking about being able to transform into a fire wolf...or is he talking about my actual kekkai genkai? ugh why am i feeling so lightheaded all of a sudden? if this guy knows i have my kekkai genkai already he'll probably kill me or kidnap or whatever his messed up plan is. I guess i'll have to lie a little, pft as if i haven't done that before

"No. I didn't, thanks for rubbing it in..." I hope he believes that...

"I'll just keep an eye on you then and wait until you get it. I'll be in touch."

After those words he vanished in the blink of an eye. Was he even there in the first place or was this all genjutsu? Well i guess i can't use my kekkai genkai for a while or else that creep will come for me.

I sat back and looked around the room to take in my surroundings. Well now that the snake guys gone i can get to the arena and watch the matches rather than from a crappy hospital TV. My first few steps were a little wobbly but by the time i got outside of the hospital room i was a lot more stable. I was really tired though and i felt like i had ran a mile. Why was this so hard? Oh right i expended all of my chakra earlier and now this is the result.

When i finally got to the entrance of the arena i almost died a little inside. I had to get up allllll those stairs to get to where my team was along with the rest of rookie 9. Better start climbing...

When i got to the top i saw Kiba slouching over the rail watching the match that was going on with boredom and shino was standing there with his arms crossed. Kurenai was having a conversation with Ria until Ria noticed me and kurenai looked where Ria was looking.

"Burukku you shouldn't be out of bed, did the doctors release you?" Kutenai hurried over to inspect my condition. With that Kiba and Shino looked over and approached me, Kiba more like jumped me and crushed me in a hug.

"Burkukku we didn't know if you were gonna be out so early! you're match was so awesome you totally kicked that guys ass!" Kiba shouted excitedly while still holding me

"Ugh mutt your squeezing too tight, I'm still fragile you know" i managed to mutter out while prying his arms off me and putting him in a headlock with a noogie.

"I'm glad you're feeling better and congratulations on your victory"

"Thanks shino!" I gave a toothy smile and let Kiba go. I'm glad Shino is more open and talks more now. It hasn't been that long since we were a team and he's already trusting us a lot.

I looked down at the arena and saw that the match had just finished. Up on the screen the names were coming up to present who the matches were between. Up next was temari and Tenten.

I never really talked to Tenten a lot but she's really friendly when we do talk. She also just seems so nice. Of course I never really had a lot of opportunities to have really close friends that i hung out with outside of school, one of the main reasons being that my parents didn't really want me associating with anyone outside the clan unless they had a very rich or powerful family/clan. They wanted me to marry inside the clan but my mother had planned an arranged marriage between me and an uchiha, but after the massacre and after my future "husband" died it was all called off. I forget his name but I remember he was older than me, we used to have organized play dates to get us closer and we used to train a bit. He died before the massacre, his best friend was accused of killing him but they ruled it a suicide. My parents (not my real parents but i call them my parents because they are my guardians and my real parents died when i was 4) were going to arrange me with another Uchiha but the massacre of course stopped that. I actually kind of miss him. He was my very close friend, one of the only ones i was allowed to have. It's too bad i forget his name. Now Sasuke is the only Uchiha left and his brother but he went rogue or something after he killed his entire clan. My parents are probably matching me with someone but haven't decided who yet. Since I'm the heir and all i need to keep the bloodline strong and have the next heir and whoever i get married to has to be strong and meet certain requirements in order for the next heir to be strong. It's only a matter of time before they decide who I'm to be with...

The match wasn't going in Tentens favour. that annoying and mean girl temari was kicking her butt! And saying mean things! i swear wait till she's alone and ill give her a piece of my mind!... when I'm not beat up and such...

I looked back at the match and temari let Tenten drop onto her fan in a cringeworthy position and oh my god her spine! For some reason that really pissed me off (probably because i was just thinking about my dead friend so I'm upset now and tenten just got really hurt)

Without even thinking I jumped down into the Arena and grabbed temari by the collar. I was about to throw a punch but of course kiba was there and grabbed my fist.

"She isn't worth it, you could get disqualified" He said while glaring at temari.

At first temari had a look of shock and fear in her eyes but then she regained her composure and smirked at me. I let go of her collar while giving a little shove in the process.

"You better watch your back." God i don't why i was so pissed and saying all these things that will probably get me into more trouble. She's probably going to send her posse after me too but whatever. I walked away from temari who was still glaring at me and approached the stretcher that Tenten was being loaded onto. Rock Lee was there and after he checked on Tenten he started ranting to Temari and stuff but i didn't really listen. I was more focused on my former classmate who had tears running down her cheeks while her body was still bent in a bit of an abnormal way from the fall. I grabbed her hand and she turned her head towards me with a look of pain across her face.

"You're going to be okay Tenten, the doctors will take care of you and you'll be back on your feet again in no time" I gave her a soft smile

After those words she sniffled and nodded slightly. I felt so bad seeing my friend like this. That temari girl is going to pay. There was no need for her to end the match the way she did, she knows it too. I gave one last glare to temari before heading back up the stairs to the balcony. Im still trying to replenish my chakra so using it would defeat the purpose, thus fore i'll take the stairs. On the way up Kiba chased after me and grabbed my hand to turn me around

"Wait up Burukku! Why did you get so angry back there?"

I sighed and looked at him "I've been having a crappy day and her treating my former classmate and friend like that didn't exactly help."

I don't know why but she pissed me off so much "I mean who does she think she is to show up here in our village and just bully us. Naruto told me about their encounter with her team earlier and they all seem like ass hats." i huffed and continued up the stairs

"fair enough" i heard Kiba say behind me.

I looked back at the screen and it was Rock Lees turn to fight. He was going against that other kid from temaris team, Gaara. This could be trouble. Before Lee went down to fight i gave him a pat on the back "go get em lee!"

He smiled and gave a thumbs up before jumping down. Poor guy, you can still see he is obviously upset still about his teammate. I hope he puts up a good fight and wins!

~Time Skip~

Okay i now know not to piss off Lee, this gut can open the 5th gate! He just destroyed this gaara guy!

I watched as Lee performed hidden Lotus and sent Gaara crashing down. Lee hit the ground tired and barely able to move. We all held our breath in suspense as we waited for the dust cloud to clear around agar even though we all suspected that Lee had won. Oh how we were wrong.

He turned his gourd into sand to cushion his fall! what the heck is with this guy? Gaara raised his hand towards Lee and a pile of sand started moving towards him in a slow, dementing manner. There was nothing we could do but watch as the sand moved in on Lee and he struggle to crawl away. It caught him around his leg and arm, and it crushed them. An agonizing scream of pain came from Lee's mouth and it almost made me sick, watching the whole scene. All i could do was stare in horror with my mouth open. But Gaara wasn't done... This time a fist of sand was moving towards Lee and I'm pretty sure we all figured what his intentions were. He was going to kill Lee. The sand crashed down on him but when it dissipated there was Gai sensei standing there preventing the fatal blow to Lee.

"Why. Why save him. He failed." Gaara uttered from where he was in the arena

Is this guy a nutshell? He just asked why someone didn't let him kill his student... Damn he must've had one shitty childhood.

"Because. He's my student... and he's precious to me." Gai responded strongly. God this kinda makes me want to cry. Lee might never be able to fight again, and he trained so hard. Now his sensei, his role model, practically his father, is standing over him protecting him.

The match was over, Gaara was declared the winner and Lee was rushed off for medical care. Gaaras teammates retrieved him themselves and took him somewhere to "calm down" apparently. Somethings not right about him, theres something inside of him and my inner wolf chakra agrees. I felt it going crazy at a certain point in the match when Gaara started to get this crazy look in his eye. I guess i'll look into that later...

~Time Skip~

All the matches were over and it was time to pick the numbers for who we would be going against in the final round. We have a month to train and prepare. woo.

They finally came to me and i pulled out a piece of paper, number 5. I'd be facing Temari. Perfect. Time to show that bitch what payback really is. Of course I'm not going to underestimate her, that would be stupid, I'm just going to train extra extra hard.

When walking out of the arena i caught up with the rest of my team.

"So you and Shino made it to the finals" Kurenai said with a smile and patted my head

"Unfortunately i can only train one of you..." She added with a frown

i shook my head "It's okay Kurenai-Sensei, I'll have Ria train me since she knows the most about my abilities and clan"

Kurenai nodded in understanding and wished us luck saying she was proud of us and that she had to go run some errands. I gave shino a handshake and wished him luck on his training. Then it was just me and Kiba left in front of the building.

"So... Good job by the way, for making it to the finals" Kiba said with his head down and a slight blush

"You were really awesome" he added while scuffing his foot on the ground

I smiled. He was acting really cute and he was being so nice even though he didn't make it to the finals. My next actions surprised him and myself, I pulled him into a hug and held it while saying

"You did really good too Kiba, you're a really good shinobi and I'm glad to be able to call you my teammate." I pulled away and saw his blushing face but I'm sure mine was just as red

"I'll try and make time to hang out with you and shino during the month I'm training, how about it?" I asked with a small smile. I don't know why I'm acting this way, but after all we've been through in the forest of death and such i feel a lot closer. I trust him a lot more too.

"uh, yeah sure totally! Just make sure you put your training first though because your opponent is tough, but yeah i'd love to hang out with you, and uh shino" He said quickly while rubbing the back of his neck.

When the two of us were silent he took that as his cue to leave and started walking home. I heard fast footsteps coming towards me and just as i turned around to see who it was i was glomped by a head of yellow hair and an orange jumpsuit

"Burukku we did it! we both made it to the finals!" Naruto shouted happily while still holding onto me

I smiled brightly. Its been a while since i actually spent time with naruto and i actually kind of miss him. His bright attitude and his even brighter smiler along with his contagious laughter.

"Hey Naruto you want to get some Ramen? I don't know about you but I'm starved!"

Naruto perked up even more at this.

"Haha yeah i do! that forest of death was long! As long as you're paying!" He grinned

Of course he was getting me to pay for him again. oh well i didn't mind, he's like a brother to me. Not far behind naruto i saw Sasuke walking out of the chuunin exam building probably heading home.

"Hey sasuke, you afraid to go against that Gaara kid?" Naruto asked once he saw him

Sasuke just started stoically at Naruto "hn. Why would i be scared, I'm not a scaredy cat... like you" He replied coolly and started to walk off again.

The whole Uchiha story still wasn't exactly off my mind and i suddenly started feeling bad for sasuke knowing that he's going home to an empty compound.

"Hey Sasuke wait!" I called after him

He stopped and slightly turned his head back to us

"Naruto and i were just about to get some ramen, want to join? My treat" I offered

He was silent for a long moment before turning to face us.

"Fine. As long as Naruto can keep his mouth shut"

I grinned except naruto had a different reaction "Huh? Teme how dare you say that! Especially in front of Burukku!" I giggled after that and started to lead the way to Ichiraku Ramen and the boys followed.

"So sasuke how are you feeling after that whole... forest of death thing with that snake guy?" I asked while we were all walking side by side down the road

He seemed to get a bit agitated at the mention of him but overall stayed emotionless "He's not a problem anymore... It's not really any of your business anyways"

"Hey! She helped us when we needed it! her and her whole team did so don't act all high and mighty ya know!" Naruto fumed

"Hey its alright, if Sasuke doesn't want to talk about it its none of my business to bring it up" I reasoned lightly to naruto. He seemed to calm down at this but still glared at Sasuke.

"Speaking of which, snake pedo visited my in my room while i was in hospital after my preliminary match" I decided to bring it up incase Sasuke knew any better what this guys motive was, since i had no clue.

Sasuke halted abruptly and stood in front of me "What did he do, did he hurt you?"

"pft don't be ridiculous Sasuke I'm standing here aren't i? anyways we just had a little chat."

"A little chat? You don't just chat with this guy Burukku!" Naruto shouted into my ear. God damn he's loud.

"Anyways he just said a bunch of creepy things about his collection or whatever and asked if i got my kekkai genkai yet so no harm done" I tried to make it seem as little of a situation as possible because i don't need these guys worrying about me and whatnot. I can take care of myself and they have their own problems.

"collection? what did he say?" Sasuke asked while boring his eyes into me. wow he must really hate snake guy to be obsessed with him.

"Sasuke you and i both know this guy is a creep and obviously has a collection of kekkai genkai from the sounds of it so id steer clear of him if i were you since he obviously wants your Sharingan" i stated matter of factly

"Burukku what is your kekkai genkai?" Naruto asked with a thinking face

oh yes, my kekkai genkai... i forgot to explain that. So like many clans, mine and Rias have a kekkai genkai. In order to unlock this ability in my clan, you need to have a life changing experience. mine was from when my parents died in a forest fire. I escaped and watched my parents burning bodies as the flames enveloped the forest. Now to explain the actual ability itself. its called the Hwajae Nun. translated to fire eye. It takes years to develop and each person uses it differently and has different effects. Basically your eyes turn red blah blah blah and the effects range from being able to set this on fire with just a glance, to burning your victims from the inside. You could even set their brains on fire. weird i know but thats how intense it gets. You can set their chakra coils on fire, you can set almost anything on fire. I'm working on mine but im not that powerful yet and i hate using it because its inhumane and a torture weapon technically. The level I'm at is that i can set big targets on fire, smaller more detailed things take more concentration and time. My step parents (who i call my real parents) had me train my skills on animals like rabbits and such to train setting live prey on fire and internally setting someone on fire. I can do it, i choose not too, and it takes a lot of concentration and a LOT of chakra, so i just don't use it. I also never see a need to use it. But i could set big targets on fire pretty easily but i don't like wasting my chakra for smaller things or for humans and such.

"I don't have a kekkai genkai naruto." I don't like lying to him but that snake guy said he'd be watching so i can't take any chances.

Sasuke must've suspected i was lying or just knows the truth from his parents since they were close with my clan because he gave me a funny look.

~Time Skip~

When we got to ichiraku and started eating it was actually nice. Wee were laughing, telling jokes and stories, even Sasuke was being social! Too bad none of us saw his rebel coming... no one could forsee him leaving us...

-okay so a lot more character development just to make my oc less bland and to help people understand a lot better. This chapter was written a lot more recently than the previous ones so my writing style is a bit different. Live long readers, ill try and do a xmas update with my new and improved writing skills if ya want./p


End file.
